Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180328135323
The Snow Queen by Evgeny Shvarts (1937): A play by the famous Soviet author loosely based on Andersen's tale, with the introduction of new characters such as the Councillor of Commerce, dealing with ice and therefore close ally of the Snow Queen. *''The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'' (1950): It is possible that the White Witch from C. S. Lewis's novel may be based on the Snow Queen, as she turned Narnia into a snow-covered land, is also depicted as wearing a white fur coat and first appears riding in a sleigh, and kidnapped a boy.[40]' *''The Snow Queen'' by Joan D. Vinge (1980): A science fiction novel loosely based on Andersen's tale. *''The Snow Queen'' by Mercedes Lackey (2008): book four of the Five Hundred Kingdoms series, set in a fantasy world where fairy tales happen over and over in a never-ending cycle. The Snow Queen is a harsh persona adopted by a benevolent sorceress also known as the Ice Fairy to ensure that the kingdoms under her care get their happy endings. Andersen's tale is featured as a subplot within the novel, which tells an original story. *In the comic book Fables, the Snow Queen and Kai appear as minor characters. *"The Cryomancer's Daughter (Murder Ballad No. 3)" by Caitlín R. Kiernan is a retelling of The Snow Queen. *"The Player" (1992): Directed by Robert Altman, written by Michael Tolkin. Several traits of Greta Scachi's character, June Gudmundsdotir, seem to be references to The Snow Queen story. *"The Snow Queen's Shadow", by Jim C. Hines (2011), part of his Princess Series. Snow White is transformed into the Snow Queen when a spell goes wrong and her magic mirror shatters. *''Breadcrumbs'' by Anne Ursu is a children's book set in modern times that is heavily inspired by the plot of "The Snow Queen." *French artist Stéphane Blanquet illustrated a version of the Snow Queen published in France in 2010 by Gallimard Jeunesse (ISBN 9782070641154)[41] *''Ophelia and the Marvelous Boy'' by Karen Foxleen is a children's book set in modern times featuring the Snow Queen and other elements from the fairy tale.[42] *The webcomic Demon's Mirror is a retelling of The Snow Queen. *''Sailor Moon S: The Movie'' (1994) The second movie of the popular anime series Sailor Moon has the Sailor Senshi dealing with a powerful Snow Princess who intends to freeze the entire Earth and make it her possession. The final season of the series Sailor Stars, also heavily borrows from the story for its opening arc; Queen Nehelenia breaks a mirror and the shards of it fall to the earth. One of the fragments get into Mamoru's eye making him cold and distant. When Nehelenia takes him to a palace in the arctic, Sailor Moon must travel there to rescue him. *''The Snow Queen'' (雪の女王) (2005–2006), a Japanese anime series, produced by NHK and animated by TMS Entertainment. *Marko Raat's Lumekuninganna (2010) moves the story to contemporary times and gives the character inspired by Kai the motivation of love towards an older, dying woman. *A 2000 episode of Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child, featuring Eartha Kitt as the voice of the Snow Queen in an Inuit setting.[43] *The Ever After High animated movie, Epic Winter (2016) uses elements of the story. *''The Huntsman: Winter's War'' (2016), a prequel and sequel to Snow White and the Huntsman, is based on characters from the German fairy tale "Snow White" compiled by the Brothers Grimm as well as "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Andersen. *In December, 2011, Blue Tea Games and Big Fish Games released Rise of the Snow Queen, the 3rd instalment of their Dark Parables media franchise. The storyline features elements from the Brothers Grimm's "Snow White" and Hans Christian Andersen's "The Snow Queen". *The video game Revelations: Persona and its PSP remake made by Atlus, one of the paths the main story can take features the protagonist's school transform into an ice castle. It is ruled by the Snow Queen's mask, who takes over the mind of the protagonist's homeroom teacher. To progress through to story, the player must collect mirror shards to repair a mirror to use against the will of the mask. *The song Schneekönigin (Snow Queen), by the German folk metal group Subway to Sally, tells of the Snow Queen coming to get the narrator, presumably Kai, to bring him back to her land of ice and silence.[44]